


I Need a Hero

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Kara and Lena's relationship as they start dating and discover how much they mean to each other. Alex and Maggie in an established relationship of four years. Can these two couples survive an alien attack? I've tried to write both couples as equally into the story as I could.





	

One bright sunny morning in National City, in the DEO control room, Kara and Winn were sitting at computers next to each other. Winn was doing his job, working for the DEO. Kara was working on her latest report for Snapper. “How’s it going?” Winn asked.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to stay un-biased about this” Kara answered, sighing. Before Winn could respond they got news of a crime.

“Ma’am there’s a break-in in progress” Vasquez informed Kara.

“Where?”

“L Corp; but I can’t tell if it’s alien.”

“I’m going. Winn inform Alex.” Kara used her super speed to change into her super suit and flew out of the DEO. She flew to L Corp, breaking the sound barrier in her haste to get there. She hadn’t told anyone yet but she had a crush on Lena Luthor and didn’t want any harm to come to the stunning CEO. Kara made it to L Corp, flying in through Lena’s open balcony door, just in time to see Lena being pinned to the wall by an alien. Kara flew over and punched the alien with all her strength, sending it flying. “Are you okay Lena?” Worry etched into Kara’s features.

“I’m fine.” Lena grasped at her throat, a bruise starting to form. Kara didn’t look convinced. “I’ll be fine Supergirl. It didn’t do much damage before you got here.” Suddenly the alien tackled Kara and they went flying, smashing a window as the force sent them out of the building. The alien was a behemoth in size but was still able to fly. Supergirl fought the alien, both of them slamming into buildings from the force of their strength. The alien grabbed her around the throat and sent her hurtling into the ground. Supergirl fell unconscious and the alien flew away. Lena had been watching the fight through the window. When she saw Supergirl lying unconscious on the floor, Lena rushed out of her building to Supergirl’s side. Lena knelt down next to Supergirl tears in her eyes and checked for the hero’s pulse. She let out a small sob of relief when she felt it faintly beating away. She noticed a phone on the ground near Supergirl and picked it up, wondering if it belonged to the blonde. Lena shouted for a security guard to help her carry Supergirl into her building. They placed her on the seats in the lobby. Lena shook Supergirl’s shoulder to try and wake her. Supergirl slowly fluttered her eyes open.

Her eyes were unfocused but she croaked out, “Call…Alex…Danvers.” Then she fell unconscious again. Lena stared at her for a moment, shock plainly on her face.

“She’s so out of it, she gave away her secret” Lena whispered to herself. She stood up again and got out the found phone. She scrolled through the contacts and found Alex’s number. She called Alex and waited for the agent to answer.

“Kara?” Alex answered the phone.

“No. This is Lena Luthor.”

“What? Where’s Kara? What happened over there?” Alex was clearly worried about her sister.

“The alien got away. Before it did, Supergirl was hurt, badly.” Lena informed the woman on the phone, emphasising the name.

“I’ll be right there.” Alex hung up and Lena put the phone in her pocket. Lena knelt back down on the floor next to Kara, held her hand and watched the unconscious woman’s face.

“Oh Kara…” Lena whispered, cut off by a sob escaping her throat. “Please be okay.” Lena pressed a kiss to the back of Kara’s hand. Just then the front door opened and Alex turned around to fix Alex with a stern look. Alex nodded her head, understanding what Lena’s expression meant.

“Kara will explain later Miss Luthor. Right now I need to get her medical attention.” Alex told her.

“I expect to be told everything Agent Danvers” Lena replied.

“Help me get her in my car.” Lena lifted Kara by her shoulders and Alex lifted her by her legs. They carried her to Alex’s car and lay her in the back seat.

“Let me know when she wakes up.”

“I will.” Alex got in the car and drove away from L Corp. Alex drove to the DEO. When they arrived, Alex got an agent to get a gurney. They placed Kara on it and took her to the medical ward. The doctor checked Kara’s vitals and then placed Kara on the synthetic sunlight bed. Once Kara was settled and healing, Alex phoned Maggie. “Mags…its Kara…She’s been injured and I don’t know if she’s going to wake up…see you soon.” Alex sat by Kara’s bed and held her hand while she waited for Maggie to arrive. Fifteen minutes after the phone call, Maggie arrived in the DEO’s medical ward. As soon as Alex saw her, they walked towards each other and Maggie pulled Alex into a tight bear hug. Alex buried her face in Maggie’s shoulder, clinging to her back. “What if she doesn’t wake up?”

“She’s incredibly strong Alex. I’m sure she’ll recover. I’ll be here with you” Maggie comforted a crying Alex.

“I should have gone with her.” Alex sobbed. Maggie lifted Alex’s chin, getting her to look at her. “This is not your fault.” Maggie kissed Alex on the forehead. They stood there in each other’s arms until Alex stopped crying. Then they sat next to Kara’s bed, hoping she would wake up. Maggie held Alex’s hand, offering her strength and comfort. After a few hours, Kara finally woke up. Alex was out of her seat in an instant and stood at Kara’s side. Kara blinked against the harsh light and rubbed her eyes, her movements slow and groggy. When Kara was fully aware, she focused her eyes on Alex and Maggie.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be on a date?” Kara questioned. Alex let out a half-sob, half-laugh in disbelief.

“Don’t worry about it” Alex replied.

“Yeah, we can reschedule. Your life is more important” Maggie added.

“What do you remember?” Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, her other hand still in Maggie’s.

“I saved Lena and fought the Alien but it beat me and was knocked unconscious. Then I woke up here. Is Lena okay?”

“She’s fine.” Alex shared a look with Maggie.

“What is it?”

“Kara you…uh” Alex stuttered. “You told Lena who you are.”

Kara tried to sit up in shock, “What?” but Alex pushed her to lie back down.

“You told her to phone me when you temporarily regained consciousness. Lena knows me as Kara Danvers’s sister. She put two and two together.”

Kara covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and annoyance. “I can’t believe I did that!”

“It’s not your fault. You were injured and needed help.” Maggie comforted her.

“You should talk to Lena; see what she has to say.” Alex encouraged.

“Yeah I’ll…I’ll do that.” It took a few more hours for Kara to be healed enough to leave the DEO, but still looked worse for wear. Alex drove her home so she could keep an eye on her. She didn’t want to leave Kara alone so soon after the attack. They went inside Kara’s apartment. Alex ordered pizza and pot stickers while Kara had a warm, relaxing shower and then changed into some comfy, casual clothes. Kara walked out of her bedroom and into her living room just as the takeout arrived. She sat on the couch while Alex paid and then was joined on the couch by her sister. They put on an episode of Xena while they ate. Kara ate three times more than Alex and fought her sister for the last pot sticker. Once Kara had finished eating, they left Kara’s apartment and Alex drove her to L Corp, wanting to make sure Kara was safe.  “Wait here for me.” Kara walked inside the building and made her way to Lena’s. Kara didn’t bother knocking; she just walked right in, as she had many times before. Lena looked up from her work when she heard heels on her floor.

She fixed Kara with a relieved stare. “You’re okay” Lena gasped.

“I took a beating but I’m recovering” Kara informed her, stopping in the middle of the room. Lena stood up and walked over to Kara, pulling her into a tender embrace. When they broke apart Lena led Kara over to the couch and they sat down together.

“So you’re Supergirl” Lena started. Kara nodded a guilty look on her face.

“I would have told you…I just” Kara sighed. Lena placed her hand on Kara’s arm.

“Take your time.”

“When I was a child my aunt and uncle sent Superman to Earth so he could survive. My mom and dad sent me after him in a separate life pod. They sent me so that I could look after him as he was an infant. But the force of the explosion of my planet…” Kara took a deep, shuddering breath in, tears welling in her eyes. Lena stroked Kara’s arm with her thumb in comfort. “The force sent my pod off course. I ended up in the phantom zone. I was suspended there, never ageing for 24 years. By the time I got to earth, my cousin had grown up and had become a hero. He didn’t need my help. He left me with my adoptive family, so that I could grow up like he did with a human family and learn to control my new powers. Superman didn’t want me to be a target. I grew up as Kara Danvers, younger sister to Alex Danvers. I wasn’t allowed to use my powers in case I was threatened. I didn’t start using my powers until my sister was in a plane crash and I saved her. My friend James already knew because Superman had told him. I told my friend Winn. Hank at the DEO knows too. And now you know.”

“So I’m one of the privileged few?”

“Yeah”

“I’m glad you finally told me.”

“What do you mean finally?”

“I may not have known your whole story, but I knew you were Supergirl from our first meeting. Well I suspected then but you confirmed it during our first interview.”

“How did I?”

“Well Lex told me Clark is Superman and you look like him.”

“What about the interview?”

“Well you said you flew to L Corp. You tried to correct yourself but really? Who says ‘flew here on a bus’?” Lena chuckled. Kara slowly nodded her head, remembering the interview.

“I can’t believe I said that. I was just so flustered.”

Lena leaned close to whisper in Kara’s ear. “Why? Do I make you nervous?” Kara blushed bright red.

“Pfft nervous…n-no why would I be nervous?” Lena laughed softly at her cute stuttering, still invading her personal space. Lena leaned away from Kara to make her more comfortable.

“You told me a secret, so I’ll tell you one.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve had a crush on you since that first day in my office.” Kara sat there, staring at Lena in shock for a moment before fleeing the building. She went back to Alex’s car and, seeing Kara’s panicked expression, Alex sped back to Kara’s apartment as soon as she was in the car with her seatbelt on. They went inside Kara’s apartment, Kara changed into her pyjamas and they sat on the couch in front of the TV.

“What happened? Why were you so spooked?” Alex asked turning to face Kara. Kara continued to watch the TV for a moment, trying to sort out the thoughts running through her mind.

“I told her my story. She patiently listened to me and then told me she already knew I was Supergirl.” Kara answered.

“That’s good isn’t it?”

“Yeah…I guess. She hasn’t told anyone yet, so she probably won’t in the future. But that’s not why…” Kara sighed. “Lena told me she has a crush on me.” Alex looked at Kara confused.

“Are you telling me you don’t like her too?”

“No it’s not that.” Kara finally turned to face her sister. “What if she doesn’t like me for me? What if she only likes me for Supergirl?” A look on understanding dawned on Alex’s face.

“Honestly it’s a possibility.” Kara let out another sigh and bowed her head, looking at her hands in her lap.

“But there are a lot of reasons why Lena would like you.”

“What reasons?”

“All I can tell you is your good attributes. You’ll have to talk to Lena about her reasons.”

“Maybe tomorrow, right now I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, night Kara.” Alex got up and walked towards the door.

“Alex?” Alex turned to look at Kara. “I’m afraid to be alone. Can you stay here tonight?”

“Sure.” Alex made her way back to the couch, took off her jacket and draped it over the nearby chair. Alex hugged Kara tightly before Kara headed to her bedroom to go to bed. Alex got settled on the sofa.

The next day Kara, Alex and Winn were in the control room of the DEO, enjoying some down time between missions. They were in the middle of a conversation when the screens lit up with an unexpected transmission. The camera quality was obviously bad and the picture was fuzzy but it was clear who was on the screen; Maggie. She was crying and was obviously scared. “It’s here. The alien that Kara fought yesterday, it’s here. Two of my men are dead already. Alex…I love you.” The transmission cut and the screens went black. Kara looked to Alex. She could see that Alex was shocked and scared for her girlfriend’s life. Alex had tears in her eyes, her jaw and hands were clenched.

“Winn find out where she is. Now” Alex commanded. Her voice was broken, holding back tears that threatened to fall. Kara reached out and placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder, but Alex shook her off. “We need to find her.” Alex left the control room to get her kryptonite suit and weapons. Hank ordered a task force to get ready. Winn typed furiously away at his computer. Kara changed into her super suit. As Alex re-entered the room, Winn told them where Maggie was. The task force set off in SUVs led by Alex. Kara flew out of the DEO and made her way to the abandoned factory. Kara got there first and scouted the factory for the alien and Maggie. Using her x-ray vision, Kara scanned the building for the alien and Maggie. Then she landed near the entrance of the building, in front of Alex and her team.

“The alien is to the west side of the building as you enter and Maggie is to the east. She’s alive.” Kara informed them.

“Follow Supergirl and engage the alien. I’m going to make sure Maggie is safe.” Alex ordered. She entered the factory and made her way to the east side of the building, looking for Maggie. As she searched the area, Alex heard her team firing on the target. Soon enough Alex got to a janitor’s closet. She opened the door and found Maggie inside. Maggie was lying unconscious on the floor, blood pooling around her. Alex rushed to kneel at her side. She checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it. Alex found some clean rags and used them to stop the bleeding from Maggie’s stomach. “I need back up over here!” Alex ordered. A few minutes later Agent Vasquez and Agent Blanchard entered the janitor’s closet. “I need you to take Maggie back to the DEO. She needs urgent medical attention.” Agent Vasquez picked Maggie up bridle style and carried her out of the building, Agent Blanchard covering them. Alex went out after them and joined in the fight against the alien. The other agents were knocked out. It was just Alex and Kara fighting the alien but with Kara’s alien strength and Alex’s kryptonite suite they eventually subdued the alien, knocking it out. The agents regained consciousness soon after and they loaded the alien in the back of the armoured truck. Alex and Kara collapsed on the floor against the wall of the factory, exhausted from the fight.

“How are you holding up?” Kara asked.

“I’m tired. I’m terrified my girlfriend is going to die. So scared that part of me doesn’t want to go back to the DEO…” Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes. “In case she’s already…gone” Alex’s voice cracked on the last word, tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

“Don’t you think if things were going bad over there, J’onn would tell you?”

“I’m not sure.” Just then Alex’s earpiece crackled to life.

_“Alex”_ J’onn said.

“What is it? Is Maggie okay?”

_“She’s fine. She’s stabilised but still out.”_

“Thank you J’onn.”

“What’s the news?” Kara asked. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

“She’s going to be fine.”

“That’s great!” Kara had a huge grin on her face. Alex looked at Kara and couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s go.” Kara stood up, picked Alex up and took off, flying back to the DEO. She landed in the medical ward, near Maggie’s bed and put Alex down. Alex walked over to Maggie’s side and held her hand. Kara changed into civilian clothes and sat down in a nearby chair. Before too long, Maggie woke up. “I’m going to visit Lena” Kara told them, leaving the two alone.

Alex pulled Maggie into a tight embrace, careful about her injuries. “I’m glad you’re safe Maggie.” Alex pulled back from the hug and then placed a loving kiss on Maggie’s lips. “I was so worried I’d lost you.” They rested their foreheads against each other for a moment. Maggie pulled back and smirked at Alex, a gleam in her eyes.

“You think one alien is going to beat me?” Maggie joked. “I’ll be fine babe, I promise.”

Back at Alex’s apartment, Alex helped Maggie walk to their bedroom and sit on their bed. Maggie grunted in pain as she sat down. As Maggie slowly took off her clothes, Alex gathered them up and put them in the bathroom along with her own. Then Alex got their pyjamas out of the drawer and handed Maggie’s to her. Once they were both in their pyjamas, Alex helped Maggie get under the covers. She then got into bed next to Maggie and cuddled up to her. “Watch the stitches Danvers.” They shared a sweet kiss before going to sleep.

At L Corp, Kara walked into Lena’s office without knocking or Lena’s assistant announcing her. Lena was sat at her desk finishing off paperwork. “You’re still here.” Kara said as greeting.

Lena looked up from her desk and gasped at the sight in front of her. “You’re here.”

“Can we sit?” Lena gestured to the couch for Kara to sit down and Lena joined her. “I’m sorry I…fled after that conversation. I freaked out a little.” Lena gave a light chuckle.

“I gathered. Is it because I’m a woman?” Kara shook her head.

“No it’s not that. Back on Krypton…it didn’t matter who you loved. No one judged you for it.”

“Then is it because I’m a Luthor?”

Kara looked Lena in the eyes and held her hand. “No. You may be a Luthor but you are not a bad person.” Lena intertwined her fingers with Kara’s. “The reason I freaked…is because I’m worried you only like Supergirl and not Kara.”

“For one, you are both of those people, so for me to only like half of you would be ridiculous. Two I admittedly started having feelings for you when you saved me as Supergirl and then when you came into my office with Clark, but they cemented during our first interview. I like all of you Kara, the badass superhero that saves lives and the sunshine hard hitting reporter that is going far in life.”

“Really?”

“Really. Are you ready to give this a shot?”

“Not yet. There’s something else…I left Krypton as a child, so I didn’t date there. When I was old enough, physically, here I dated but unsuccessfully. I never got past the first date. So I’ve never kissed someone, been in a relationship or anything of the sort. I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to ruin this. I’m scared.”

Lena smiled at Kara. “I’m scared too Kara, believe me. I could screw this up just as easily as you could. But I hope I don’t and I’ll try my best not to. I’m willing to try. Are you?”

Kara couldn’t stop smiling if she tried. “I am.” Kara looked at the floor, thoughts running through her mind. Her muscles tensed as she became nervous.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Lena brushed Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“C-can I kiss you?” Kara looked at Lena again.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” Lena leaned towards Kara but let her take the lead. Kara closed the distance between them and kissed Lena. It was awkward and clumsy until Lena stroked Kara’s arm gently, getting her to relax. Lena ran her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip. When Kara moaned at the sensation, Lena moved her tongue inside Kara’s mouth. They parted when they needed breath. Kara looked away blushing.

“Was that okay?” Kara questioned.

“It was amazing.”

“I liked the uh…tongue thing.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s embarrassment.

Lena leaned close to Kara’s ear. “So did I.”

“I-it’s getting late…I should go.”

“Go on a date with me Saturday.”

“I would love to.” Kara smiled at Lena again.

“Great pick me up me 7pm.”

Kara stood up, excited. “I have an amazing idea for a date! You might want to wrap up warm. Really Warm.” Kara walked towards the door to leave.

“Miss Danvers?” Kara turned around to face Lena.

“Yeah?”

Lena stood up and sauntered over to Kara, swaying her hips. “You forgot something.”

Kara looked at her confused. “What?”

Once close enough, Lena pulled Kara into a heated kiss. “That.” Kara left L Corp and flew home, excited for her first date with Lena that weekend.

That Saturday Kara made her way to the address Lena had texted her for their date. She knocked on the door and waited for Lena to answer. When she did, Kara’s breath was taken away. Lena was stunning in a flowing black dress. “As amazing as you look, I said to dress warm.”

“I don’t see why, it’s a nice arm night. Besides, your reaction was worth it.”

“I want to keep it a surprise, so please do as I ask.”

“I suppose I can for a price.” Lena walked away from the door, into her apartment.

“What price is that?” Kara followed Lena into the apartment. Lena ignored the question and changed into her snow gear.

“Warm enough?”

“Yeah” Lena walked away from her wardrobe towards Kara. “The price?”

“A kiss” Lena tugged Kara towards her by her coat. Kara captured Lena’s lips in a soft kiss. They leave Lena’s apartment and walked into a nearby alley, in case anyone saw them. Kara got Lena to jump on her back, piggyback style and took off. She flew all the way to Alberta, Canada. Kara flew slow enough that she didn’t hurt Lena, but fast enough so that the journey didn’t take too long. Kara landed on top of a small hill overlooking a frozen lake. Kara lay out a blanket for them to sit on and placed the picnic basket in the middle of it. They both sat down and Kara got out the food and drinks. The drinks, hot chocolate, were in thermal mugs to keep them warm. “Won’t the food be frozen?” Lena asked.

“That’s what heat vision is handy for.” Kara used her heat vision to warm up the chicken sandwiches. They ate in comfortable silence, watching the Northern Lights.

“This is amazing and so romantic.”

“I was hoping you’d like it.”

“I love it…but it’s really cold.” Kara moved behind Lena as she took off her coat. She put it around Lena’s shoulders and sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Better?”

“Yeah. How are you so warm?”

“It’s a Kryptonian thing.” They watched the Northern Lights for a while until Kara got up the courage and kissed Lena’s neck.

“What are you up to?”

“I really want to kiss you.” Lena turned around in Kara’s arms.

“I want you to kiss me.” Kara leaned forward and captured Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Lena pushed Kara to lie down and pinned her wrists by her head. Lena trailed kisses across Kara’s jaw and down her neck.

“You seem to like pinning me.”

“Being able to pin someone as strong as you turns me on.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. Kara turned bright red.

“G-great!” Kara stuttered, causing Lena to chuckle.

“You are so adorable.”

A week later, Kara was curled up on her couch, under a blanket, tissues scattered around her. She was watching TV when there was a knock on her door. Kara stumbled off the couch and tripped over the coffee table on her way to the door. She opened the door to find Lena standing there. “Hey. Come in.” Kara greeted. She walked away from the door and collapsed on the couch.

Lena closed the door and followed Kara to the couch. “I didn’t know you could get ill.”

“I don’t get human diseases. But when fighting an alien recently, I got an alien cold.” Kara explained. Lena put her bag down on the armchair and took off her coat, draping it over the back of the armchair.

“This place is starting to look gross.” Lena got the wastepaper bin from the corner of the living room and collected all the used tissues in it. Lena put the bin down next to the couch, went to the kitchen and washed her hands.

“Thanks Lena.”

“No problem. Do you want me to order takeout?”

“That would be amazing.” Lena got out her mobile and phones Kara’s favourite takeaway place. She ordered pizza and pot stickers for them both. Then Lena walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Kara. “Sorry we can’t go out for our date.”

“You don’t need to apologise. It’s not your fault you caught an alien virus.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Kara put on Netflix and went to the LGBT section.

“Alto” Kara suggested.

“Seen”

“D.E.B.S.”

“Seen”

“Imagine Me & You”

“Seen”

“Saving Face”

“Seen”

“Loving Annabelle”

“I haven’t seen that one.”

“We’ll watch it.” Just then someone knocked on the door.

“Probably the food.” Lena got up to answer the door. She paid for the food and brought the takeout inside. Kara got up and washed her hands and face before her food. They both sat down on the couch. Lena put the pot stickers on the table in front of them and handed a pizza to Kara. Kara played the movie and they dug into their food. Kara had a 16” Meat Lovers pizza with pepperoni, turkey ham, meatballs and chicken toppings. Lena had a 9” Chicago pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, turkey ham and pineapple toppings. They had a box of ten pot stickers between them. Kara had six and Lena had four. Once they had finished eating, Kara paused the movie, put the rubbish in the bin and joined Lena at the sink to wash her hands. Kara got the chocolate cake out of the fridge and split it on two plates. They ate it at the kitchen counter. “This has been an amazing night.”

“Yeah it has. I’m glad you came.” Lena kissed Kara softly, took her hand and led her over to the couch. Lena sat down next to the arm and Kara sat down next to her, cuddling into her side. Lena grabbed the discarded blanket and wrapped it around Kara, then resumed the movie. Part way through Kara pushed the blanket off of her after getting too hot.

When Annabelle was seducing Simone and stroked her chest, Lena got distracted and noticed she could see down the front of Kara’s tight t-shirt. Lena slouched more in her seat, trying to block the sight of Kara’s cleavage with her shoulder.

When Annabelle was kissing down Simone’s torso, Lena got distracted again. _God, I would love to do that to Kara. To trail kisses down her stomach, kiss her hipbones and then move between her legs._ Kara turned bright red and shifted in her seat, clearing her throat at the same time. Lena turned her head away from Kara to face the TV, her face pale. _Can you read my mind?_ Kara nodded her head, still blushing furiously, an awkward tension between them. Lena turned to face Kara fully.

“I’m really sorry Kara. I shouldn’t have been thinking of those things.”

Kara took a deep breath and turned to face Lena. “No it’s fine. I’m g-glad you think of me that way. It’s just…I’m not ready to have sex.” Lena took Kara’s hand in hers.

“That’s okay. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you aren’t ready for.”

“Thank you. For knowing what to say to ease m concerns.”

“I didn’t know you could read minds.”

“I can’t normally. It’s a side effect of the alien cold.”

“When did you realise that you could read minds?”

“I was at my sister’s apartment with her and her girlfriend. We were watching a film together. Alex started having sexual thoughts about Maggie. That was just traumatising. I ran out of there before I could get worse and told Alex about it the next day.”

“Let’s finish the movie.” Kara rewound the film to where they stopped watching and cuddled up again to watch the ending. Once the film was over, Kara turned off the TV. She turned to Lena and straddled her lap. “What are you up to Miss Danvers?”

“Why Miss Luthor, I’m after your sweet lady kisses.”

“Sweet lady kisses?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

“Shut up.” Kara kissed Lena softly at first before it turned passionate. Lena gripped Kara by the hips and lay her down on the couch. They kissed like that for a moment, until Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and flipped her over so she was on top. That only lasted a few minutes until Lena flipped them back over and pinned Kara’s wrist over her head. “You look good on top of me.” Kara stared into Lena’s eyes. Both had smiles on their faces.

_I love you._ Kara’s smile grew until she was beaming with happiness.

“You do?”

“Yes. I love you Kara Danvers.” Lena’s smile became brighter.

“I love you too Lena Luthor.” They shared a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it probably sucks. I haven't been able to write a complete fic since Lexa's death. This is the first one. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
